<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>wicked by regretting lemon (lvl059)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23786359">wicked</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvl059/pseuds/regretting%20lemon'>regretting lemon (lvl059)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dark!Zs. [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#zhangjun2020, . this is a normal ares fic, M/M, yes i know yanjun's name does not start with a z, zhangjing is called "angel"</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:47:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23786359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvl059/pseuds/regretting%20lemon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>he loves him the most. and it’s just natural that his angel will love him back.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lin Yanjun/You Zhangjing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dark!Zs. [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1155146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>NOTE: I DO NOT CONDEMN THE ACTIONS IN THIS FIC!!!!!</p><p>this fic is not meant to be cute like how my brain wants all my fics to be. i've always been this kind of writer and i love putting up shit like this once in a while.</p><p>if it isn't clear to anyone, the setting is waaay back, telephones are for the rich and even if yanjun left any trace of DNA it's impossible for people to actually know it's him.</p><p> </p><p>  <b>written in yanjun's point of view.</b></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>the first time yanjun killed somebody was eight years ago that certain summer day. many times it would flash back in his mind but he can never quite remember just what happened anymore.</p><p>all he remembers that he was young and he was playing and running with somebody. yanjun liked her a lot, and he thought she would be his but something just went wrong. she wasn't exactly rejecting him outright. he thought he had a chance but it had turned into an argument all of a sudden. there was screaming, pointing at each other, pushing until she fell. she fell and there was blood. yanjun leaves immediately. scared, shaking. there were tears in his eyes, nervousness in his heart the moment he leaves that place, running until his legs gave in.</p><p>that was the last thing he remembers, it might not even be exactly what happened since yanjun's memories were hazy. aside from that day, yanjun doesn't remember anything from his past aside from a few details. his name, his birthday, and the events on that day.</p><p>the next thing he remembers is waking up to a room, all white and there's an angel approaching him. a man with a pretty smile and an even prettier voice, asking him if he's feeling better. he doesn't ask yanjun what happened or where he came from and yanjun feels relief in his heart. the man doesn't know so he knew that he's safe. that he wouldn't be finding himself inside a cell or getting questioned by the police because he doesn't know- he doesn't remember- he doesn't understand how it happened.</p><p>it all ends there, he wouldn't do it again. yanjun doesn't want to get jailed. at least, that's what he thinks. it only is scary for the first few times. when he realizes that he wouldn't get caught anyway, why would it still matter, right?</p><p>the second time he killed somebody wasn't anything big at all. he was desperate, he wanted money because that's the least he could do. he can't keep the angel paying for him, suffering hours in the restaurant across his place only for a tiny sum that doesn't even cover half his rent for the month. again, angel doesn't question him when he sees blood on his hands. instead, he gave him that smile again and asked him how his day went. why is he feeling too comfortable with him? yanjun isn't quite sure, but he tells him how his day went. omitting the parts he didn't want him to hear, of course. would he still keep him if he knew that he killed a man so he could get them some bread for tomorrow? he isn't quite sure, but still, he tells him nothing more- aside from a little lie that he's now employed and could help him. he'd do anything for the angel. he'd kill more if that means his angel would be living a better life.</p><p>so it happens. again, and again, and again. no one seemed to bat an eye on the series of murders that happened. there were no police that investigated and if there ever were, they’re all dismissed like they were normal pickpocketing incidents. it makes yanjun feel assured that he’s not going to get caught anytime.</p><p>"what do you do when you're outside?" he asked once, the look on his face was a bit curious but it's as if he had a clue on what it was.</p><p>"earning money." yanjun had answered plainly- because that's what it was. his petty crimes up to the few times he had to kill someone is all for money. to give the angel a better life.</p><p>yanjun will do everything so he wouldn't have to work twice as hard and eventually quit that damned restaurant. his boss had never been nice to him anyway. some of his coworkers weren't enthusiastic to see him except for one. yanjun should be happy that there's someone who would take care of his angel, but why couldn't he trust him? there's just something different about him- how he looks at his angel and how he treats his angel with so much care.</p><p>it couldn't go on.</p><p>yanjun can't just keep watching that man act that way. and what would he do afterward, hurt and leave him?</p><p>it's better if angel could be yanjun's alone.</p><p>"are you going out today, too?"</p><p>he stops on his tracks upon hearing angel's voice. as always, angel comes first before anything else. "i need to work today."</p><p>angel gives him that warm smile again, effortlessly making yanjun's heart skip a bit. “then keep warm.” he reaches out into his drawer, pulling out a pair of leather gloves. “they’re new. i didn’t have the chance to use them.” he doesn’t know but yanjun’s more than grateful that he’s given him this pair. he would wear it even if it’s been worn out.</p><p>he’ll do everything to do just that.</p><p>it was no secret that the people in their restaurant had done some weird things before. the owner taking in people that had been rumoured thieves and even one that had been rumoured royal. out of all of them, there’s angel who’d been like a flower within all the thorns that surround it- the hidden gold behind all that copper. everyone worshipped him and patronizes the place just to get a sight of him.</p><p>they were just mere admirers so yanjun tells himself not to get too far ahead. even if he wanted to get rid of them, they haven't done anything wrong since they were just mere admirers. not suitors or anyone that would want to take advantage of his pretty angel.</p><p>his time tailing people with nice coats and pretty dresses had instead been spent on watching his angel guard him away from people who might want to do just that. even as far as exchanging the sure money he'd get from these people for a sum even tinier than his angel's- he could do it when he's free anyway. maybe on weekend evenings when angel is already asleep or when angel thinks he's out for a stroll after dinner.</p><p>after a while, changes are meant to happen. the man had been more open with showing his feelings for his angel. he goes as far as giving him letters that angel would spend a good hour on. slowly, he can’t help but feel the need to do something about this man.</p><p>wednesday evening. this time, the man ignores the weird and disapproving looks toward him when he handed him a bunch of daisies, telling angel that he’s just as beautiful as one.</p><p>he wishes that it was him holding those flowers, telling him that he’s the most beautiful- more beautiful than any flower to exist. to be the first one to witness his blushing face and shy smile.</p><p>there should be a name to what he feels right now. his heart is throbbing, blood is boiling at the sight before him. he wanted to throw the tray he’s holding, break all the plates and glasses. why did angel easily accept all that, is he not enough? are all the clothes, all the food he’s given not okay?</p><p>yanjun wanted to ask but that evening, angel doesn’t go home early and when he gets home, he collapses onto their shared bed with a smile.</p><p>what happened? what did they talk about? yanjun wants to know it badly. did they get together? hopefully not.</p><p>maybe he should have gotten rid of him earlier on.</p><p>the next morning was angel smiling so beautifully right in front of him. for the first time, they’ve spoken more than the usual few words that they’d been repeating over every morning. his curiosity had been satisfied and he is happy that they did not get together as yanjun had imagined.</p><p>but love?</p><p>oh, yanjun hopes that it’s him.</p><p>yanjun will make sure it’s him.</p><p>everything was like the usual. it was great that no one had noticed that he’d been acting different today. that he’s brighter, livelier. excited for what happens later, itching for time to run faster until there’s no one else in sight.</p><p>the man whose face surely shows that he indeed is a noble pretending to be someone normal, his name yanjun long forgotten, had been trusting enough to follow him when he said he wanted to tell him something. he was so easy to fool. at the mention of angel’s name, he’d be running and listening in case it’s the way to get him to feel the same way back.</p><p>too bad it wouldn’t last long.</p><p>all it takes was a strike to the chest to kill somebody. clean, precise, fast. but tonight, yanjun wanted to take his time on the man. slowly, surely. he makes sure to slash his skin, his arms, his face. all to the point that he was barely even whole or recognizable. the pleading screams from the man were unheard when his vision had darkened. no one was going to hear him anyway when they’re in such a secluded area.</p><p>he leaves with a huge feeling of satisfaction in his chest, bloodied clothes discarded far where no one could find. tomorrow will be a different day for everyone but definitely a happy one for him.</p><p>and indeed, the next morning is full of tears. angel doesn’t cry despite the sadness evident in his face. they didn’t speak to each other that evening but angel had kissed him on the forehead thinking that he's asleep.</p><p>the feeling lingers on his skin for the rest of the night until he realizes that the sun has already risen. he wonders what that meant. does angel feel the same way for him? he wanted to ask, but he’d been too shy to even speak a word about it during breakfast. or the days following that kiss.</p><p>when he thought it would be over, there’s another one that would come around. perhaps it’s some sort of curse. like it just never runs out. though yanjun had been able to scare some of them away, there’s just one person that would make a grand move and yanjun would have to take matters into his own hands.</p><p>it’s no secret that yanjun acts differently when it comes to other people. rumours have floated around, yanjun had been scared that someone knew what he’d been doing but luckily, no one really had enough proof that it was him who did all of that. they didn't even suspect it was him because they all think he's harmless.</p><p>“it’s the cashier today.” angel spoke, there’s this certain glint in his eyes that yanjun couldn’t quite decipher. “the numbers are increasing, yanjun. how much more?”</p><p>he knew that he’s talking to him, but why does it feel like he knew something else?</p><p>“i don’t know.” was his only answer, afraid to say anything more that could possibly blow his cover.</p><p>“be safe.” he hears angel say.</p><p>“i will.”</p><p>everything was fine after the incident with the cashier. for a good few years, he lived quietly with angel. they never mentioned the men that died after that evening. angel didn’t have any other suitors after that too. their mornings were spent differently and he finds himself feeling more for angel. is this love? does angel feel the same way? even if yanjun asked, angel wouldn’t have the answer for he doesn’t know the meaning of love.</p><p>what is love? what kind of love? a lot of other similar questions had been asked. he guesses that angel is avoiding his questions but he didn’t know the answer to his questions either anyway.</p><p>for the past year, his confessions have quietly been dodged, put for later or even forgotten but he’s not giving up. he tells himself he’d live with him, make him the happiest and of course, protect him with all he could. not wanting to stain the innocence in him.</p><p>there was no one who dared touch him. eventually, angel will be his. no one could take his place away because before that even happens, they’d have to face him first.</p><p>they’d have to suffer, they’d have to die.</p><p>around the same year, the original owner of the restaurant dies due to a heart attack. they mourn, just like the usual. eventually, it’s taken over by the owner’s son and everything goes on as if nothing happened just a month ago.</p><p>his name wasn’t remembered but everyone knew that he has a degree in architecture at a prestigious school in england. people were after him, men and women alike. yanjun had been so worried that angel would be just like the other people, looking up at him with such shiny eyes and trying his best to charm the man for he’s not like anyone else. he’s known as an outstanding student, more than just a pretty face. what else could one ask for?</p><p>once he’d visited during his and angel’s work hours just to check on them. yanjun didn’t know that it will be the beginning of that curse again.</p><p>he comes back with a reason that he wanted to check on the restaurant’s progress even when he barely batted a lash at it for the first month, staying at the seat closest to the counter where his angel stays. it was nothing like the checking on the restaurant’s progress that he’d been talking about because he’d been trying to strike up conversations with him, asking him when he’s free because he wants to show him something beautiful, something he never saw before, something- something so unexplainable that his angel would keep coming back to.</p><p>after millions of rejections, tons of excuses, a little bit of shyness did angel finally give in. yanjun was hesitant when angel tells him he’s going to go out- just because he’s curious. that reason was just a partial truth and yanjun knew it. it is for sure that he craved some sort of attention, one that yanjun cannot give him.</p><p>but he’s given angel his all and more than that, is that not enough?</p><p>a promise is meant to be broken. many times did yanjun try to make sure that angel listens, that it might be dangerous but he’d tilt his head, confused as to why he thinks of it that way. the architect isn’t dangerous- not a bit scary, he’d say. but who else knows danger more than the dangerous people themselves?</p><p>all those warnings were ignored. he didn’t expect that his angel would be so stubborn even after all his explanation. if there’s anything he needs to do, it was to follow him and not relax as angel would always tell him. it hasn’t been more than a few times yet. he couldn’t be so careless or angel would be taken away from him.</p><p>following his footsteps, trying not to get noticed. thankfully, angel doesn’t look back when he made a noise. nor did he notice that he’d been right behind him the whole time. he passes through an alley or two, it felt suspicious that even this so-called beautiful place looked so run down.</p><p>perhaps it is beautiful for the people who liked drinking and other people. it looked like a normal pub except it had been tucked behind quiet alleys and just a few minutes away from a ghost town. why is it even here?</p><p>“beautiful, you came today too.” he heard the architect speak. angel was no longer smiling just like when the architect had been asking him out. the man swings his arm over angel and yanjun can’t help but feel disgusted seeing that smirk on his face as he led angel into the building.</p><p>the first thing that comes to his mind is that he needs to save his angel. he needs to get rid of that man right now.</p><p>angel had been shown off like a trophy to everyone that passes by, .the architect spoke to the other people, he gives angel praises and angel receives even more praises from these people. are they even praises? yanjun barely hears what they’re saying but all he can do is hope that it was the case whenever he’d see the other’s flustered smile from afar.</p><p>more people entered the place when the clock struck midnight. there were politicians, people who were pretty prominent in their city. for a place so secluded, it seemed pretty popular so why has nobody ever talked about it before? it had everything- loud music, drinks, food. almost a mix of a formal gathering and a party.</p><p>as the night goes, yanjun doesn't take his eyes off his angel. he follows right behind them as the architect drags him across the place. it seemed like they were just normally conversing with strangers if not for the way his angel looked so uncomfortable.</p><p>there were handshakes, hugs and yanjun tries his best not to lose his mind when he sees a man grab his angel's ass like that right before angel was led to a room.</p><p>he tried getting in, finding a way in but he's always lead to a dead end.</p><p>an auction. that's what this gathering is about.</p><p>the architect is planning to sell his angel off to these demons.</p><p>yanjun has to do something.</p><p>for days, he begged his angel not to leave the house, to stay beside him. every time, angel would promise him he would, but the moment he looks away or gets distracted even just for a second, his angel disappears. the only thing he leaves behind is that he’s going to meet the architect, that he will come back soon. he promises.</p><p>the architect? why? what for?  can’t he see that he’s trying to save him from that man?</p><p>thoughts spiral in his mind, scenarios take turns in playing, more questions are running through his head.</p><p>angel hasn’t left him for good, right?</p><p>few days passed, there were no signs of his angel. no pretty voice calling his name, no pretty smile that he used to wake up to every day. he starts searching for him everywhere. from the most familiar places to the ones he knew angel wouldn’t go to. he asked people, ones he knew and didn’t, hoping that they knew where he was.</p><p>but they don’t. they’re sorry. they hope he finds him.</p><p>every night, he’d go to the building by the ghost town, hoping that he’d pass by. that he’d at least see him with the architect or anyone attending the party but no matter how long he stayed or walked around, there’s not even a sign of him or the architect. he’s starting to feel like he wouldn’t find him anytime soon.</p><p>again, he goes to work in the cursed restaurant. the architect hasn’t visited the restaurant since. the other workers still continued on with their job like there’s nothing wrong and yanjun did as well. it’s another day of trying to fake a smile, another day of hearing questions about his angel and answering that he would be back soon even if he isn’t sure of that happening. one day, his angel might be back and look for him right here.</p><p>he still spends his time searching for him every night. his angel couldn’t be far away right now, right?</p><p>after another round of roaming around the places that his angel liked, he finally finds him. lying down in the middle of the street, with only a thin cloth to cover his shivering body. he’s bruised and wounded, his once loving gaze now empty. angel wouldn’t answer him no matter what question he asked, nor would he respond to any of his actions.</p><p>what happened to him?</p><p>he isn’t clear on what happened, but his angel looked different. what was a lively, happy man is now an empty shell. he wouldn’t move, wouldn’t speak.</p><p>right now, he has no idea but this is enough for him to want to find the architect- to take revenge for his beloved angel.</p><p>he will get rid of him and everyone- everything that made him like this. yanjun promises that as long as he lives, these people wouldn’t live a quiet life afterward- or live any life anymore. he wants to hurt them the way they hurt his angel, wants to make them suffer slowly, very slowly. wants them to regret their every breath, that they even lived in this world.</p><p>after his angel goes back to sleep, peaceful and away from the thoughts that break him, yanjun goes back to find the architect- that man that people think is an angel smiling upon them when he is nothing but cruel.</p><p>now that angel isn’t of any use to him, he should find another person to prey on, right? another person just as beautiful and admired as his angel once was, easily lured by his pretty face and his persuasive words. showing them off to people who might be interested in that one abandoned place, having them auctioned only to be tortured and thrown away just like he did with his dear angel.</p><p>several nights later and yanjun was right. after months of disappearing from everyone’s sight, the architect comes around with someone else. and like what he saw before, the man is speaking to everyone else in the building, praising the flustered teen with him. now, all he needs to do is to find a good timing. get him and kill him. it was easy before, yanjun could do it again. just a little waiting is all he needs to give his angel the justice he deserves. he’d make sure that this bastard dies a horrible, brutal death.</p><p>days pass and yanjun was finally able to find out how he’d get him, how he’d slowly torture him and make sure everyone knows what kind of scum this architect really is.</p><p>yanjun grabs him as soon as he stepped out of the building- right before other people notice him even being outside. he knocks him out first to make sure he is unconscious. the architect fighting him off would just make it harder for him, especially when he starts screaming for help. and just like every victim, he drags him to a place where no one could hear or save him.</p><p>it makes him excited, being a step closer to fulfilling his promised revenge. he would make it hurt, he would make sure he remembers each and every single moment etched in his mind before he leaves him be- breathing or not. it doesn’t matter at all. as long as he’s experienced enough for him not to be able to get back up again and recover from everything done to him.</p><p>he wishes that his angel could see everything he’s doing for him. he would be happy seeing this.</p><p>three days of no food or water, body hit repeatedly with an object with a sharp edge, piercing his skin open, breaking his bones badly. yanjun is surprised that the architect is holding on even after all this torture, all while telling him that angel deserved it. that his angel deserves to die because he wouldn’t follow him, that he tried to escape.</p><p>he made sure that the architect gets it worse- forcing big objects into him, having his skin burned, hair cut off that there are patches of his scalp peeking through. making him scream in pain and ask for him to stop until he slowly just gives up, lying there lifelessly as he feels twice more pain than he caused angel, waiting to die any second soon. yanjun doesn’t show him any mercy, revenge is what he needs right now.</p><p>“zhangjing, we’re almost there.” he tells the male who’s staring out the window, looking emptily ahead of him. “i made sure that he feels pain a thousand times more than you did,” he mumbles, giving his head a kiss.</p><p>he needs to do a few things before the sun rises- to burn the restaurant that started this misfortune and to get rid of the architect- to have people see him. after clearing any evidence that it was him who did it, he just leaves the architect lying just right across the restaurant before lighting it up, making sure nothing but ashes is left behind.</p><p>it’s the talk of the town for the next few months- the mystery of the architect’s death left and the restaurant being burnt down. some say that it was a simple robbery gone wrong, others are convinced it was indeed a murder but it wasn’t investigated further right after different rumours have started spreading around town.</p><p>“i did it.” he tells his angel. and after his revenge, they take a step forward. towards angel’s recovery. since, his angel had depended on him. he works hard every day to help him move on from the trauma the architect caused him.</p><p>no one can separate them now, yanjun thinks. and if ever someone tries to, yanjun will make sure to get rid of them. only he can be with his angel because only he cares about him. he loves him the most. and it’s just natural that his angel will love him back.</p><p> </p><p>//</p><p> </p><p>more than a year and a half passed since it happened, his zhangjing is getting better and better. now, he’s starting to walk a little and speak little sentences. slowly, his time with the architect stopped haunting him in his dreams. and yanjun had started working nearby so he could rush home to see his angel welcome him home with open arms.</p><p>this is love, giving his all to his angel. and the gloves that accompanied him for the past few years had been hidden away in a place that witnessed everything that truly happened.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. .</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this isnt really an update??? i almost forgot about this,,, here u go,, this fic in "angle" instead of angel :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>the first time yanjun killed somebody was eight years ago that certain summer day. many times it would flash back in his mind but he can never quite remember just what happened anymore.</p><p>all he remembers that he was young and he was playing and running with somebody. yanjun liked her a lot, and he thought she would be his but something just went wrong. she wasn't exactly rejecting him outright. he thought he had a chance but it had turned into an argument all of a sudden. there was screaming, pointing at each other, pushing until she fell. she fell and there was blood. yanjun leaves immediately. scared, shaking. there were tears in his eyes, nervousness in his heart the moment he leaves that place, running until his legs gave in.</p><p>that was the last thing he remembers, it might not even be exactly what happened since yanjun's memories were hazy. aside from that day, yanjun doesn't remember anything from his past aside from a few details. his name, his birthday, and the events on that day.</p><p>the next thing he remembers is waking up to a room, all white and there's an angle approaching him. a man with a pretty smile and an even prettier voice, asking him if he's feeling better. he doesn't ask yanjun what happened or where he came from and yanjun feels relief in his heart. the man doesn't know so he knew that he's safe. that he wouldn't be finding himself inside a cell or getting questioned by the police because he doesn't know- he doesn't remember- he doesn't understand how it happened.</p><p>it all ends there, he wouldn't do it again. yanjun doesn't want to get jailed. at least, that's what he thinks. it only is scary for the first few times. when he realizes that he wouldn't get caught anyway, why would it still matter, right?</p><p>the second time he killed somebody wasn't anything big at all. he was desperate, he wanted money because that's the least he could do. he can't keep the angle paying for him, suffering hours in the restaurant across his place only for a tiny sum that doesn't even cover half his rent for the month. again, angle doesn't question him when he sees blood on his hands. instead, he gave him that smile again and asked him how his day went. why is he feeling too comfortable with him? yanjun isn't quite sure, but he tells him how his day went. omitting the parts he didn't want him to hear, of course. would he still keep him if he knew that he killed a man so he could get them some bread for tomorrow? he isn't quite sure, but still, he tells him nothing more- aside from a little lie that he's now employed and could help him. he'd do anything for the angle. he'd kill more if that means his angle would be living a better life.</p><p>so it happens. again, and again, and again. no one seemed to bat an eye on the series of murders that happened. there were no police that investigated and if there ever were, they’re all dismissed like they were normal pickpocketing incidents. it makes yanjun feel assured that he’s not going to get caught anytime.</p><p>"what do you do when you're outside?" he asked once, the look on his face was a bit curious but it's as if he had a clue on what it was.</p><p>"earning money." yanjun had answered plainly- because that's what it was. his petty crimes up to the few times he had to kill someone is all for money. to give the angle a better life.</p><p>yanjun will do everything so he wouldn't have to work twice as hard and eventually quit that damned restaurant. his boss had never been nice to him anyway. some of his coworkers weren't enthusiastic to see him except for one. yanjun should be happy that there's someone who would take care of his angle, but why couldn't he trust him? there's just something different about him- how he looks at his angle and how he treats his angle with so much care.</p><p>it couldn't go on.</p><p>yanjun can't just keep watching that man act that way. and what would he do afterward, hurt and leave him?</p><p>it's better if angle could be yanjun's alone.</p><p>"are you going out today, too?"</p><p>he stops on his tracks upon hearing angle's voice. as always, angle comes first before anything else. "i need to work today."</p><p>angle gives him that warm smile again, effortlessly making yanjun's heart skip a bit. “then keep warm.” he reaches out into his drawer, pulling out a pair of leather gloves. “they’re new. i didn’t have the chance to use them.” he doesn’t know but yanjun’s more than grateful that he’s given him this pair. he would wear it even if it’s been worn out.</p><p>he’ll do everything to do just that.</p><p>it was no secret that the people in their restaurant had done some weird things before. the owner taking in people that had been rumoured thieves and even one that had been rumoured royal. out of all of them, there’s angle who’d been like a flower within all the thorns that surround it- the hidden gold behind all that copper. everyone worshipped him and patronizes the place just to get a sight of him.</p><p>they were just mere admirers so yanjun tells himself not to get too far ahead. even if he wanted to get rid of them, they haven't done anything wrong since they were just mere admirers. not suitors or anyone that would want to take advantage of his pretty angle.</p><p>his time tailing people with nice coats and pretty dresses had instead been spent on watching his angle guard him away from people who might want to do just that. even as far as exchanging the sure money he'd get from these people for a sum even tinier than his angle's- he could do it when he's free anyway. maybe on weekend evenings when angle is already asleep or when angle thinks he's out for a stroll after dinner.</p><p>after a while, changes are meant to happen. the man had been more open with showing his feelings for his angle. he goes as far as giving him letters that angle would spend a good hour on. slowly, he can’t help but feel the need to do something about this man.</p><p>wednesday evening. this time, the man ignores the weird and disapproving looks toward him when he handed him a bunch of daisies, telling angle that he’s just as beautiful as one.</p><p>he wishes that it was him holding those flowers, telling him that he’s the most beautiful- more beautiful than any flower to exist. to be the first one to witness his blushing face and shy smile.</p><p>there should be a name to what he feels right now. his heart is throbbing, blood is boiling at the sight before him. he wanted to throw the tray he’s holding, break all the plates and glasses. why did angle easily accept all that, is he not enough? are all the clothes, all the food he’s given not okay?</p><p>yanjun wanted to ask but that evening, angle doesn’t go home early and when he gets home, he collapses onto their shared bed with a smile.</p><p>what happened? what did they talk about? yanjun wants to know it badly. did they get together? hopefully not.</p><p>maybe he should have gotten rid of him earlier on.</p><p>the next morning was angle smiling so beautifully right in front of him. for the first time, they’ve spoken more than the usual few words that they’d been repeating over every morning. his curiosity had been satisfied and he is happy that they did not get together as yanjun had imagined.</p><p>but love?</p><p>oh, yanjun hopes that it’s him.</p><p>yanjun will make sure it’s him.</p><p>everything was like the usual. it was great that no one had noticed that he’d been acting different today. that he’s brighter, livelier. excited for what happens later, itching for time to run faster until there’s no one else in sight.</p><p>the man whose face surely shows that he indeed is a noble pretending to be someone normal, his name yanjun long forgotten, had been trusting enough to follow him when he said he wanted to tell him something. he was so easy to fool. at the mention of angle’s name, he’d be running and listening in case it’s the way to get him to feel the same way back.</p><p>too bad it wouldn’t last long.</p><p>all it takes was a strike to the chest to kill somebody. clean, precise, fast. but tonight, yanjun wanted to take his time on the man. slowly, surely. he makes sure to slash his skin, his arms, his face. all to the point that he was barely even whole or recognizable. the pleading screams from the man were unheard when his vision had darkened. no one was going to hear him anyway when they’re in such a secluded area.</p><p>he leaves with a huge feeling of satisfaction in his chest, bloodied clothes discarded far where no one could find. tomorrow will be a different day for everyone but definitely a happy one for him.</p><p>and indeed, the next morning is full of tears. angle doesn’t cry despite the sadness evident in his face. they didn’t speak to each other that evening but angle had kissed him on the forehead thinking that he's asleep.</p><p>the feeling lingers on his skin for the rest of the night until he realizes that the sun has already risen. he wonders what that meant. does angle feel the same way for him? he wanted to ask, but he’d been too shy to even speak a word about it during breakfast. or the days following that kiss.</p><p>when he thought it would be over, there’s another one that would come around. perhaps it’s some sort of curse. like it just never runs out. though yanjun had been able to scare some of them away, there’s just one person that would make a grand move and yanjun would have to take matters into his own hands.</p><p>it’s no secret that yanjun acts differently when it comes to other people. rumours have floated around, yanjun had been scared that someone knew what he’d been doing but luckily, no one really had enough proof that it was him who did all of that. they didn't even suspect it was him because they all think he's harmless.</p><p>“it’s the cashier today.” angle spoke, there’s this certain glint in his eyes that yanjun couldn’t quite decipher. “the numbers are increasing, yanjun. how much more?”</p><p>he knew that he’s talking to him, but why does it feel like he knew something else?</p><p>“i don’t know.” was his only answer, afraid to say anything more that could possibly blow his cover.</p><p>“be safe.” he hears angle say.</p><p>“i will.”</p><p>everything was fine after the incident with the cashier. for a good few years, he lived quietly with angle. they never mentioned the men that died after that evening. angle didn’t have any other suitors after that too. their mornings were spent differently and he finds himself feeling more for angle. is this love? does angle feel the same way? even if yanjun asked, angle wouldn’t have the answer for he doesn’t know the meaning of love.</p><p>what is love? what kind of love? a lot of other similar questions had been asked. he guesses that angle is avoiding his questions but he didn’t know the answer to his questions either anyway.</p><p>for the past year, his confessions have quietly been dodged, put for later or even forgotten but he’s not giving up. he tells himself he’d live with him, make him the happiest and of course, protect him with all he could. not wanting to stain the innocence in him.</p><p>there was no one who dared touch him. eventually, angle will be his. no one could take his place away because before that even happens, they’d have to face him first.</p><p>they’d have to suffer, they’d have to die.</p><p>around the same year, the original owner of the restaurant dies due to a heart attack. they mourn, just like the usual. eventually, it’s taken over by the owner’s son and everything goes on as if nothing happened just a month ago.</p><p>his name wasn’t remembered but everyone knew that he has a degree in architecture at a prestigious school in england. people were after him, men and women alike. yanjun had been so worried that angle would be just like the other people, looking up at him with such shiny eyes and trying his best to charm the man for he’s not like anyone else. he’s known as an outstanding student, more than just a pretty face. what else could one ask for?</p><p>once he’d visited during his and angle’s work hours just to check on them. yanjun didn’t know that it will be the beginning of that curse again.</p><p>he comes back with a reason that he wanted to check on the restaurant’s progress even when he barely batted a lash at it for the first month, staying at the seat closest to the counter where his angle stays. it was nothing like the checking on the restaurant’s progress that he’d been talking about because he’d been trying to strike up conversations with him, asking him when he’s free because he wants to show him something beautiful, something he never saw before, something- something so unexplainable that his angle would keep coming back to.</p><p>after millions of rejections, tons of excuses, a little bit of shyness did angle finally give in. yanjun was hesitant when angle tells him he’s going to go out- just because he’s curious. that reason was just a partial truth and yanjun knew it. it is for sure that he craved some sort of attention, one that yanjun cannot give him.</p><p>but he’s given angle his all and more than that, is that not enough?</p><p>a promise is meant to be broken. many times did yanjun try to make sure that angle listens, that it might be dangerous but he’d tilt his head, confused as to why he thinks of it that way. the architect isn’t dangerous- not a bit scary, he’d say. but who else knows danger more than the dangerous people themselves?</p><p>all those warnings were ignored. he didn’t expect that his angle would be so stubborn even after all his explanation. if there’s anything he needs to do, it was to follow him and not relax as angle would always tell him. it hasn’t been more than a few times yet. he couldn’t be so careless or angle would be taken away from him.</p><p>following his footsteps, trying not to get noticed. thankfully, angle doesn’t look back when he made a noise. nor did he notice that he’d been right behind him the whole time. he passes through an alley or two, it felt suspicious that even this so-called beautiful place looked so run down.</p><p>perhaps it is beautiful for the people who liked drinking and other people. it looked like a normal pub except it had been tucked behind quiet alleys and just a few minutes away from a ghost town. why is it even here?</p><p>“beautiful, you came today too.” he heard the architect speak. angle was no longer smiling just like when the architect had been asking him out. the man swings his arm over angle and yanjun can’t help but feel disgusted seeing that smirk on his face as he led angle into the building.</p><p>the first thing that comes to his mind is that he needs to save his angle. he needs to get rid of that man right now.</p><p>angle had been shown off like a trophy to everyone that passes by, .the architect spoke to the other people, he gives angle praises and angle receives even more praises from these people. are they even praises? yanjun barely hears what they’re saying but all he can do is hope that it was the case whenever he’d see the other’s flustered smile from afar.</p><p>more people entered the place when the clock struck midnight. there were politicians, people who were pretty prominent in their city. for a place so secluded, it seemed pretty popular so why has nobody ever talked about it before? it had everything- loud music, drinks, food. almost a mix of a formal gathering and a party.</p><p>as the night goes, yanjun doesn't take his eyes off his angle. he follows right behind them as the architect drags him across the place. it seemed like they were just normally conversing with strangers if not for the way his angle looked so uncomfortable.</p><p>there were handshakes, hugs and yanjun tries his best not to lose his mind when he sees a man grab his angle's ass like that right before angle was led to a room.</p><p>he tried getting in, finding a way in but he's always lead to a dead end.</p><p>an auction. that's what this gathering is about.</p><p>the architect is planning to sell his angle off to these demons.</p><p>yanjun has to do something.</p><p>for days, he begged his angle not to leave the house, to stay beside him. every time, angle would promise him he would, but the moment he looks away or gets distracted even just for a second, his angle disappears. the only thing he leaves behind is that he’s going to meet the architect, that he will come back soon. he promises.</p><p>the architect? why? what for?  can’t he see that he’s trying to save him from that man?</p><p>thoughts spiral in his mind, scenarios take turns in playing, more questions are running through his head.</p><p>angle hasn’t left him for good, right?</p><p>few days passed, there were no signs of his angle. no pretty voice calling his name, no pretty smile that he used to wake up to every day. he starts searching for him everywhere. from the most familiar places to the ones he knew angle wouldn’t go to. he asked people, ones he knew and didn’t, hoping that they knew where he was.</p><p>but they don’t. they’re sorry. they hope he finds him.</p><p>every night, he’d go to the building by the ghost town, hoping that he’d pass by. that he’d at least see him with the architect or anyone attending the party but no matter how long he stayed or walked around, there’s not even a sign of him or the architect. he’s starting to feel like he wouldn’t find him anytime soon.</p><p>again, he goes to work in the cursed restaurant. the architect hasn’t visited the restaurant since. the other workers still continued on with their job like there’s nothing wrong and yanjun did as well. it’s another day of trying to fake a smile, another day of hearing questions about his angle and answering that he would be back soon even if he isn’t sure of that happening. one day, his angle might be back and look for him right here.</p><p>he still spends his time searching for him every night. his angle couldn’t be far away right now, right?</p><p>after another round of roaming around the places that his angle liked, he finally finds him. lying down in the middle of the street, with only a thin cloth to cover his shivering body. he’s bruised and wounded, his once loving gaze now empty. angle wouldn’t answer him no matter what question he asked, nor would he respond to any of his actions.</p><p>what happened to him?</p><p>he isn’t clear on what happened, but his angle looked different. what was a lively, happy man is now an empty shell. he wouldn’t move, wouldn’t speak.</p><p>right now, he has no idea but this is enough for him to want to find the architect- to take revenge for his beloved angle.</p><p>he will get rid of him and everyone- everything that made him like this. yanjun promises that as long as he lives, these people wouldn’t live a quiet life afterward- or live any life anymore. he wants to hurt them the way they hurt his angle, wants to make them suffer slowly, very slowly. wants them to regret their every breath, that they even lived in this world.</p><p>after his angle goes back to sleep, peaceful and away from the thoughts that break him, yanjun goes back to find the architect- that man that people think is an angle smiling upon them when he is nothing but cruel.</p><p>now that angle isn’t of any use to him, he should find another person to prey on, right? another person just as beautiful and admired as his angle once was, easily lured by his pretty face and his persuasive words. showing them off to people who might be interested in that one abandoned place, having them auctioned only to be tortured and thrown away just like he did with his dear angle.</p><p>several nights later and yanjun was right. after months of disappearing from everyone’s sight, the architect comes around with someone else. and like what he saw before, the man is speaking to everyone else in the building, praising the flustered teen with him. now, all he needs to do is to find a good timing. get him and kill him. it was easy before, yanjun could do it again. just a little waiting is all he needs to give his angle the justice he deserves. he’d make sure that this bastard dies a horrible, brutal death.</p><p>days pass and yanjun was finally able to find out how he’d get him, how he’d slowly torture him and make sure everyone knows what kind of scum this architect really is.</p><p>yanjun grabs him as soon as he stepped out of the building- right before other people notice him even being outside. he knocks him out first to make sure he is unconscious. the architect fighting him off would just make it harder for him, especially when he starts screaming for help. and just like every victim, he drags him to a place where no one could hear or save him.</p><p>it makes him excited, being a step closer to fulfilling his promised revenge. he would make it hurt, he would make sure he remembers each and every single moment etched in his mind before he leaves him be- breathing or not. it doesn’t matter at all. as long as he’s experienced enough for him not to be able to get back up again and recover from everything done to him.</p><p>he wishes that his angle could see everything he’s doing for him. he would be happy seeing this.</p><p>three days of no food or water, body hit repeatedly with an object with a sharp edge, piercing his skin open, breaking his bones badly. yanjun is surprised that the architect is holding on even after all this torture, all while telling him that angle deserved it. that his angle deserves to die because he wouldn’t follow him, that he tried to escape.</p><p>he made sure that the architect gets it worse- forcing big objects into him, having his skin burned, hair cut off that there are patches of his scalp peeking through. making him scream in pain and ask for him to stop until he slowly just gives up, lying there lifelessly as he feels twice more pain than he caused angle, waiting to die any second soon. yanjun doesn’t show him any mercy, revenge is what he needs right now.</p><p>“zhangjing, we’re almost there.” he tells the male who’s staring out the window, looking emptily ahead of him. “i made sure that he feels pain a thousand times more than you did,” he mumbles, giving his head a kiss.</p><p>he needs to do a few things before the sun rises- to burn the restaurant that started this misfortune and to get rid of the architect- to have people see him. after clearing any evidence that it was him who did it, he just leaves the architect lying just right across the restaurant before lighting it up, making sure nothing but ashes is left behind.</p><p>it’s the talk of the town for the next few months- the mystery of the architect’s death left and the restaurant being burnt down. some say that it was a simple robbery gone wrong, others are convinced it was indeed a murder but it wasn’t investigated further right after different rumours have started spreading around town.</p><p>“i did it.” he tells his angle. and after his revenge, they take a step forward. towards angle’s recovery. since, his angle had depended on him. he works hard every day to help him move on from the trauma the architect caused him.</p><p>no one can separate them now, yanjun thinks. and if ever someone tries to, yanjun will make sure to get rid of them. only he can be with his angle because only he cares about him. he loves him the most. and it’s just natural that his angle will love him back.</p><p> </p><p>//</p><p> </p><p>more than a year and a half passed since it happened, his zhangjing is getting better and better. now, he’s starting to walk a little and speak little sentences. slowly, his time with the architect stopped haunting him in his dreams. and yanjun had started working nearby so he could rush home to see his angle welcome him home with open arms.</p><p>this is love, giving his all to his angle. and the gloves that accompanied him for the past few years had been hidden away in a place that witnessed everything that truly happened.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>originally, zhangjing is gonna d word but i TRIED to save him and keep yanjun from getting all beserk... which would have been a better idea but i am whipped n i cannot hurt zhangjing the way my plot wanted to... also i wanted to make fun of yanjun and write "angle" but uh i also really want this to come out decent so im doing it in a separate chapter (but the same fic basically)</p><p>im currently trying to finish more wips hehe but they're <strike>either porny or</strike> fluff</p><p>also, im so sorry for this horrible fic i just have to get this outta my brain ;( if there are any mistakes pls just comment or something bc i do not have any means of communicating with people rn ;;;</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>